Don't Talk to Strangers
by Lady Von Scarlet
Summary: Everyone told me college would be full of life changing experiences, new friends, and discovering who I really am. Too bad they never warned me about the perverted roommates and insane peers. Oh, and did I mention the pyromaniacs? Them too. Someone should really write a manual on this stuff. College AU, BTT/OC & several other Hetalia/OC pairings
1. Harlot

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, take credit for Hetalia and its characters. All credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. All OCs belong to myself and my various friends.

**Author's Note:** Alrighty guys, this is the first fanfic I've actually posted chapters for on here, so please treat me kindly. Rest assured that all future chapters will be much longer than this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Turn left after 200 meters."_

"Shut up, Harlot, nobody likes you." I muttered under my breath as I shot a quick glance at my GPS's bright LED screen. I'd always been directionally challenged, so my brother Alfred had decided to buy Harlot for me for my eighteenth birthday. Now, don't get me wrong, the GPS wasn't originally named Harlot. If I recall correctly, its true name was some Japanese influenced slang with a few numbers slapped on at the end. But I'd dubbed her Harlot, because that's what she was—a dirty, annoying, good for nothing Harlot. Sure, she'd saved my ass from getting lost more times than I could count, but she'd also purposely avoided telling me about any and all nifty shortcuts, and I say purposely because I _know_ that bitch was doing it on purpose. We had a love hate relationship. Mostly hate, though.

"_Turn left after 100 meters."_

"Bitch, what did I say? I'll cut you," came my retort, followed by a childish tongue gesture in said GPS's direction.

I'd been driving for a solid half-hour, but according to Harlot's screen I'd be arriving at my destination in less than five minutes. That is, if she didn't decide to tell me at the last minute that we'd been on the wrong course all along and that I needed to turn around and try again. Wouldn't be the first time, let me assure you. You're probably wondering where I'm going, right?

Home.

Well, if you could call it that. Technically I was leaving my _real_ home behind with every mile my tires ate up. You see, my two brothers and I had just graduated high school and upon graduation decided to move out. The original plan had been to share an apartment, but three-room apartments are freakin' expensive, and Matthew refused to share a room with Alfred after having done so for the past eighteen years. And, as a female, there was no way I was sharing a room with either of the twins. So, after asking around, we eventually made separate plans that suited each of us perfectly.

Alfred was going to share an apartment with his best friend, Arthur, who had admitted he couldn't afford the rent for one of his own. I knew this to be a lie, considering the Brit's family had old blood wealth pouring out of their ears. No, I suspected the true reason was that he simply didn't want to be alone. The poor guy had plenty of imaginary friends, sure, but everyone needed companionships, and for some reason beyond my depth of understanding he preferred to receive it from Alfred rather than from anyone else. Oh well, to each his own, right?

Matthew was also pairing up with his best friend, whose name I couldn't recall. Some guy who'd immigrated from Cuba at a young age. You know the phrase 'opposites attract'? They take it to a whole new level. Mattie was soft spoken and timid while the Cuban was loud with a bit of a bi-polar problem. The guy hated Alfred with a passion and would attack him on sight. And Mattie, being Alfred's twin, was often mistaken by the Cuban for his brother, and given a sound beating before he could make his true identity known. But poor little Mattie took it like a trooper, and never once became cross with the Cuban. Granted, Mattie never became cross with anyone.

As for myself, well, let's just say I've never had many friends. Not many of the same gender, anyway. I've always been awkward around other females due to growing up with only brothers to play with. While other little girls were playing dress-up with the latest designer Barbie dolls, I was planning out battle tactics with Alfred's G.I. Joe's. I chose pirate and ninja costumes over princess gowns, and running through the mud over tea parties. The girls in elementary school couldn't tell me apart from the boys, and in middle school they made fun of my tom boy ways. High school was a bit better, with a few unique girls befriending me in my theater classes, but the rest still treated me like a social outcast. But that's always been alright with me; boys are so much easier to understand, they say what they mean, and they don't try to play mind games with you. And, unfortunately for me, all of my guy-friends either already had plans with room-mates of their own, or weren't moving out in the first place. So, with nowhere else to turn, I'd taken advantage of my final resource.

Craigslist.

Do you know how many pedophiles are on that site? Sweet baby Jesus, they come in all kinds of shapes and colors on there. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I was offered a place to stay by various fat and hairy men with Lolita complexes. I'd been on the verge of giving up hope and accepting the fact that I'd be staying at home with my parents throughout my freshmen year of college when lo and behold I'd found what I'd been looking for.

The ad had quite a few spelling errors that my inner grammar Nazi refused to overlook, but all in all it seemed like a legitimate offer; three teenage boys offering the fourth bedroom in the house they were renting to any who were willing to pay their fair share. Not only was it local, but it was in the heart of 'college territory', aka the biggest cluster of bars, stores, and entertainment centers in the area. I'm not ashamed to admit I did a victory dance around the house after receiving a confirmation that I had indeed won the offer, odd looks received from my family be damned.

Two weeks later and there I was, driving around in my red 2010 Toyota Camry LE V6 with a back seat and trunk full of luggage, and Harlot yacking away at me in her robotic tone. My fingers tapped in rhythm to the bass vibrating throughout my car as I sang along to Pet by A Perfect Circle. It wasn't too often that I listened to such a twisted genre, but it was what the shuffle on my iTouch had chosen for me, and I was too lazy to reach down and change it. Besides, I hadn't heard it in a while and it was bringing back feelings of nostalgia from when Alfred had tried to go into a heavy metal phase all because 'Iggy' was going through a punk one. Poor Mattie had hardly gotten any sleep for those short few months due to Alfred's sound system constantly blaring Korn and Falling in Reverse.

"_You have missed your turn off, continue forward an additional 800 meters or perform a u-turn when able."_

"DAMMIT, HARLOT. YOU AND YOUR BLASPHAMY," I screeched, turning my steering wheel roughly as I pulled into a Wal-Mart parking lot. After doing a loop around a small section of empty parking lots I was on my way back onto the main road, muttering a few colorful words under my breath about 'abusive technology' and 'I Robot's storyline coming true'.

"_Turn right at the next intersection."_

I didn't even bother to give her a reply. After driving in relative silence for a few minutes, if you didn't count the song Poor Unfortunate Souls as noise, I turned into a generic suburban neighborhood and began scanning the black numbers on the curbs for the right house.

"2988… 2990… 2992… Ah, 2994, fi—"

"_You have arrived at your destination."_

"I swear to all that's holy, Harlot, one day I'm going to stab you with Altair's hidden blade and burn your lifeless corpse. And I won't even honor your remains. Uh-uh, I'll hide them under the stage of Justin Beiber's next concert where your spirit will be forced to listen to his voice for hours on end until it slips into the abyss." Proud of my ingenious comeback— I mean come on, I'm obviously a witty goddess— I cut my engine, took a deep breath, and got out of my car.

The house was in good condition, just as the ad had said. It was two-story with light cream paint and plenty of white framed windows. It wasn't obnoxiously large like some two-stories tend to be, either. It was on the small side, just big enough to house four or five people comfortably. The lawn was large with a few white birch trees on either side. There didn't seem to be any flowers or shrubbery—anything that would require a green thumb, or just a simple watering every now and then—and the lawn had a sprinkler system. It seemed whoever rented the house out didn't trust a bunch of teenagers to take care of any gardening. How wise of them. The ad had also mentioned a pool in the backyard, but it wasn't visible beyond the white wooden gates on both sides of the house, separating the front yard from the back. But that was an adventure for another time.

I was a woman on a mission. A mission to meet my room-mates. And by room-mates, I mean three possibly hormonal young men who may or may not be sexual predators, serial killers, or mentally unstable psychopaths, among other things. My LA IV teacher, Mrs. Callaghan, had always told us the first year of college would change you for the rest of your life. I was about to find out if she was right.


	2. Doomed

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, take credit for Hetalia and its characters. All credit goes to Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. All OCs belong to myself and my various friends.

**Author's Note**: So sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. A lot of things have happened for me lately; graduated high school, college registration, family drama, and now I'm dieting. Life is tough, yo ; - ; Thank you to all of those who left me reviews~ You're lovely people. Also, Kiera, I know you're reading this fic, my kouhai. Enjoy a shout out from your senpai~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't give myself time to second guess my decision. Inhaling deeply, I relaxed my shoulders, pocketed my keys, and began the short trip from the sidewalk to the white wooden double-door. Simply knocking would run the risk of them not hearing me, especially if they were upstairs or out back, so I chose the doorbell instead, the sound of chiming bells echoing from inside after my having pushed the button. Several seconds passed by as I stood there in silence, heart beating rapidly and mind racing. What if no one was home? Had they heard the doorbell? Should I push it again? Sweet Jesus what if this was the wrong house? How awkward would that be? My internal conflict was cut short when the door on the right suddenly swung open.

The young man who stood before me was shirtless, wearing only a pair of washed out low riding jeans and nothing else. His skin was tan and, from what I could tell, flawless, the rich tone giving his muscles added definition. A mop of wavy brown hair swept across his forehead and curled around his ears. He was smiling down at me, and the action reaching his kind green eyes. "Hola, señora. You must be our new room-mate, si?" His voice was laced with a Spanish accent, and though I'd never been particularly attracted to anything but Caucasian men, I couldn't help the shiver it sent down my spine.

"Y-Yes," I managed to say, brown eyes wide as I tilted my head up to look him in the eye. I was short at 5'1" ft, my body having refused to grow after 7th grade. The Spaniard easily towered over me, but that was nothing new. Both of my brothers were fairly tall as well, especially Alfred.

"Eso es genial! Welcome, mi amiga!" Before I knew it I was being pulled into a hug by the man, my face pressed up against his bare chest, bringing a light blush to my cheeks. He then pushed me away at arms-length, hands firmly placed on my shoulders. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni."

The smile on his face was infectious, bringing out one of your own in reply. "Nice to meet you, Toni. I'm Kaitlyn Jacobs." I fidgeted with my jaw length brown hair for a moment, running my hand through its layers out of a nervous habit. "Um, do you think you could help me with the things in my car? My brothers helped me pack, but I'm not exactly athletic, so…"

"Not a problem, chica," came Toni's smooth reply, his sunny disposition still intact as he strolled over to my Camry. I got my keys out of my pocket to unlock the doors and trunk as I rushed to keep up with him, his long legs outpacing my pathetically short ones with ease. Toni was able to handle three boxes at once while I struggled with one, knowing full well the ones he was carrying were filled with books—lots of them. How the hell could he be so strong? Mine only had clothes, for crying out loud!

I followed him into the house, trying my best to keep up while looking at the interior at the same time. The theme was muted shades of brown, cream, and off-white with faded hardwood flooring and cream carpeting. The staircase was much the same, with faded wood railing, trim, and cream carpet covering the steps. It was generic, for lack of a better word, and perfect for college students who didn't have the time or money to worry about how presentable their living space looked.

Once we reached the second story, things began to look a lot more like a typical teenage abode; there were four doors, three of which had their own personal touches. The first had a large cursive F in gold with delicate looking red roses surrounding the base. The words 'la chambre d'amour' were written in wine red—all of it looked to be hand painted. The second door had a large tomato sticker on it, and nothing else. I kid you not, a tomato of all things. Where could a person even buy something like that? The third door was covered in various band stickers, with the word 'awesome' written in black Sharpie in the center. The word egotistical came to mind as I passed by that particular door.

"This is your room, chica," Toni mused as he somehow managed to balance all three boxes with one arm and open the door with another, all without faltering. This door, at the very end of the hall, was still blank, leaving me to store ideas of how to decorate it for a later time. I followed Toni's lead of placing the boxes against the wall to our right before standing up straight and looking over my new room. My bed had already been brought over by the moving company my dad had hired, as well as my desk, dresser, and night table, all of which were white. The closet looked like it was a double-door, but said doors were missing, which was just fine with me; I preferred to have curtains on my closet. Three of the walls were an off-white, with the one on our left having an accent coat of deluded tan. The carpet was light cream, just like the rest throughout the house. A white ceiling fan was currently on high, the lights on it turned off due to the fact that the room was already naturally lit by the sunlight coming through the windows on the left wall and above my bed directly across from us. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it did have its own charm of sorts. I decided I liked it.

Toni never waited for me to comment on my new living space, and instead left me to my inspection while he went to get more boxes. By the time I'd finally turned around to go help him, he was coming up with three more, as well as the bag with my bed sheets and comforter.

"Geez, Toni. You could be a one man moving team. Think of all the money you'd make," I chuckled, smiling warmly at him in thanks. He laughed along with me and gave my short hair a good ruffle with his hand as we descended the stairs. It took us two more trips to get everything into my room, and by that time I was about ready to collapse on my bed. Carrying heavy things and climbing stairs weren't a good combination for physically inferior people such as myself. Toni, as expected, hadn't even broken a sweat. I almost resented him for it. Almost.

"Alright then, chica. I'll leave you to unpack and get settled," he chimed, heading for my door. "Gil and Francis should be here in an hour or two, so you can meet them then."

I stopped in the middle of opening one of my various boxes to watch him leave. "Thanks Toni. You really helped me with… all this. " the words came out in a rush, my need to express my gratitude for not only helping me bring my stuff up, but for also erasing all my fears taking priority over my brain to mouth filter, paramount. Real smooth, Kaitlyn.

"No problema, Katie. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

And, with that, I was left alone with a mountain of boxes to unpack and a room to decorate; challenge accepted, bitches.

Two hours came and went, finding the majority of my mission already accomplished. I'd started with putting all of my clothes away before moving onto my bed. Next came all my books, which I stored in plastic bins I'd bought for just such a reason. I was in the middle of putting all of my videogames on the shelf below my nightstand when I heard the double doors downstairs thud open.

"ZE AWESOME ME IS HOOOOOOME!" came a thunderous voice, thick with a German accent.

Another unfamiliar voice could be heard, but was muffled due to the distance. It sounded French. What was I in, a boarding house for foreigners?

I decided to finish my task before risking going down there, if only for the sake of my nerves. Toni had been great, but what if these two other guys weren't so willing to welcome me into the fold? I worried at my lower lip with my teeth as I contemplated this, neatly stacking my Xbox 360 games on one side of my nightstand's shelf and my PC games on the other.

'I wonder if they have a GameStop nearby…' I thought internally in an attempt to distract myself.

The voices downstairs only got louder as the minutes ticked by. When I placed my final game on the shelf, I pushed myself up from my seated position and turned towards the door, squaring my shoulders. It was now or never. I couldn't avoid meeting the rest of my house-mates forever, now could I? Well, technically I could, but that would involve a lot of sneaking around and locks on my door and that just wasn't a struggle I was willing to deal with.

I could begin to make out words from the conversation going on as I reached the stairs, taking them one at a time in hopes of feeling out the atmosphere before I went down there.

"…helped her get all of her stuff to her room. She's a little thing, but the chica sure does have a lot of stuff." The voice, along with the pet name, easily identified the first voice to be Toni's.

"Ah, but of course, mon ami. Women are blooming flowers who need many things to stay beautiful." This voice was new. It had a musical quality to it, and confirmed my earlier assumption of their being a Frenchmen in the house.

"Vat? Vhy? Ze awesome me needs nothing to maintain mein level of awesome." The third and final voice was the same brash German tone from earlier. I mentally put the pieces together, and decided that the 'egotistical door' belonged to this guy.

"Shush your vulgar mouth, Gilbert. She is obviously a proper lady and her way of living shouldn't be brought into question." Brownie points for Frenchy.

"Some of the boxes were open, there were lots of books. Maybe she's smart?" Bless you Toni. You and your naïve charm.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ A lady with looks and brains? J'aime que." Sudden creeper vibe from Frenchy –instant loss of brownie points.

I still hadn't learned the layout of the house, but I managed to find the trio in the kitchen after a few brief moments of wandering around. From where I was standing, all three had their backs to me while they browsed through the open refrigerator. I couldn't see much of its contents, but I did catch a glimpse of a half empty milk carton and a tub of cookie dough. I'd expected no less.

Toni was still in nothing but his jeans, but at least the other two were fully clothed. With Toni on the right, the man in the middle had his arm hanging over the Spaniard shoulders as they scoured through the various shelves. Said middle-man had shoulder length golden locks with a subtle wave that seemed to be purposely styled that way. He wore a midnight blue cardigan with black slacks and purple socks. His fame was just as tall as Toni's, but his muscles seemed to be a bit more lean, albeit just as plentiful nonetheless. The man on the left also had an identical height and shape, but everything else about him was completely unique. His hair was an off-white with hints of silver and styled and cut in a controlled mess. He wore a skin tight black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a studded belt, his feet left bare. A wallet peeked out of his back pocket, the word 'awesome' printed across it several times, in several different directions, all in the same bold red text.

Their relaxed form of dress made me feel better about my own attire. I'd decided to play it safe that day, and had worn my favorite plum colored blouse. My legs were clad in a worn out pair of jeans that fit me like no other after so many times of wearing. As for shoes, well, I'd originally been wearing my faded brown boots, but had taken them off at some point while unpacking, leaving my feet in nothing but my Iron Man socks.

Hey man, I'm a nerd. Gotta represent.

I don't know how long I planned on standing there, but before I had the chance to back out of my decision Antonio just so happened to look over his shoulder and notice me. My fate was sealed. I was doomed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eso es genial – That is great

La chambre d'amour – The room of love

J'aime que – I love that


End file.
